


Little Talks (of monsters and men)

by JercyHeart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Romance, Therapy, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JercyHeart/pseuds/JercyHeart
Summary: A brief look into some of the seven's lives after the war.





	Little Talks (of monsters and men)

 

Reyna smiled as she traced the picture in the frame. Vibrant blue eyes, a head of golden hair; he had his arms around her shoulders as she held up a trophy, grinning.

 Aurum and Argentum stirred, but didn’t growl; her lips turned into a frown, she quickly retracted her hand.

“What do you want?” she turned around, facing her equal.

Jason drew his eyebrows together, pursed his lips, and started towards the praetor. She widened her eyes and winced away, her arms coming up to shield her body.

“Rey, I’m—” The black-haired girl raised her hand to silence him.

“It’s Reyna, we—we don’t know each other that well, apparently.” Jason lowered his head, he took a step forward.

“I came to apologize,” he started, looking anywhere but her eyes. “When Hera kidnapped me, she erased all mentions of you from my mind—” Jason stuttered, “She, she took you away from me. I do not know why. Percy kept Annabeth, but I didn’t get to keep you,” Jason raised his hand and carefully placed it on her cheek, she leaned towards him.

“I- I cannot remember our time as one. It hurts me to look at you, to feel an _ache_ in my heart but not know why.” His thumb felt the velvety smoothness of her lips, his eyes met hers. Dark eyes blinked once, twice, and pulled away.

“I- I’m sorry Jason, I cannot listen to this.” She let her back face him, her cape bellowing behind her.

“But I—”

“But you have a partner, but you—” She sighed, “You have other priorities now. As much as it pains me, I must send you away. Jason Grace, Pontifex, you are only expected in New Rome on formal occasions, and you shall serve as Rome’s ambassador, alongside Nico di Angelo.” Reyna was grateful he couldn’t see her face, couldn’t see how hard it was sending him away from home, away from _her_.

Jason stood at the threshold of the office, shocked. He placed his head in his hands and sighed, “You will always be a part of me, Rey, no matter where I go.”

Reyna squeezed her eyes shut as the door gently closed; she wanted nothing more than to call him back. She wanted to tell him about all the nights they spent together, about his picture forever engrained in her mind: shining, smiling, happy, in love.

She wanted to kiss him the way she used to, to taste his chapped lips; she wanted him to remember her love for him, his love for her.

She wanted to yell out to him to come back, to _stay_ ; but all that came out was a cry.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The room was uncomfortably warm. The air was thick with anticipation, apprehension, and discomfort.

“Nicolas, you must talk with somebody, you are too young to be—”

“It’s not.”

“Excuse me?”

Nico sat up straighter in his chair, looked around the comely office, the sleeping leopard head, then back at the man in the wheelchair.

“It’s not Nicolas, it’s just Nico. Always been just Nico. No _‘Ghost King’_ , not _‘Son of Hades’_ , definitely not _‘Hero’_. Just Nico.”

Chiron simply stared at the boy, because that was all he is. He is a boy who was pushed into a world that wasn’t his, pushed out of time and into terror; this boy who was seated uncomfortably in the middle of his couch, both elbows on his knees, staring at his fidgeting fingers.

“You know Nico, I’ve met many heroes in my time, and you remind me of the best of them. Luke Castellan was as defensive as you as a boy, though not quite as powerful.” Chiron leaned back in his chair. “Perseus, the first one, was full of ego. Percy, on the other hand, was bitter; enough to the point that I feared he’d end up like Lucas.” Chiron raised his voice at the next bit; “William Solace was a sad kid,” At this, Nico’s eyes glanced at the man.

“He came to this camp at very young age, he was a lonely boy. He had no friends, and he wasn’t taken under Apollo’s wing ‘till his fourth year here. He stayed with us during both summertime and wintertime.” Chiron paused and wheeled himself to the desk near his window; he grabbed an ivory box off of it and moved back to Nico.

“I grew close to him over the years, he is one the greatest healers I have ever seen, something he sees as a weakness, for it is his greatest forte.” Chiron leaned over and handed Nico the box.

The raven-haired boy took the box in his nimble fingers and opened it; in it were two camp pendants. Nico held them in his hands and looked questioningly at Chiron.

“Those belonged to Michael Yew and Lee fletcher. You see Nico, Will came to this camp alone but he grew close to his brothers, idolized them, and lost them in battles fought.” Nico had returned the necklaces to their box, and handed it to the seated man.

“Will… he told me about his brothers. He— _we_ are soldiers, fighting for a cause that isn’t ours. All my life I’ve seen people walk away from me, Bianca chose the hunt over her dorky little brother.” Nico had frown on his face, “And was suddenly without a home, I was out in the streets. I had no one; I was so _lonely_ , no ten year old should feel that alone. I missed my mom, my sister; I missed having people to talk _to_. I almost—” His voice cracked and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I know what you’re trying to do Chiron, and I respect it. But you tell me, I was a ten year old fully willing to commit suicide and join my sister, and I would have done it without a blink of an eye.” Nico chucked slowly and leaned back on the couch.

Chiron stroked his beard and asked, “Why didn’t you?”

Nico moved his head to the side and smiled a surprisingly genuine smile, “I didn’t kill myself because my father appeared and said he needed me, at that time I thought that was all it is, but now, _now_ I have Hazel and I have Reyna, The gods have given me new sisters.” He widened his smile at their mention, “I even know that Hades actually cares.” The son of Hades stood up and cracked his neck, “You see, Chiron, I might seem like a very disturbed boy—”

“Nico, you are one of the bravest young men I know.” This made Nico pause, “You remind of a young boy I once educated; he had the same hair as you, same intelligent eyes. Both of you knew loss and love, and I believe you have the capacity to be a greater part of history than he was.” Nico was still standing, this time he had an air of humility to him.

“Chiron I- I do not know what you ask of me,”

“I ask that you make yourself proud, that you lead your life, rather than let it lead you. I ask that you let yourself make mistakes, and I want you to love and be loved as you deserve, my boy, because I foresee that a grander destiny lies before you still.” Nico had an apparent shyness to him, but in his dark eyes was sincerity as he spoke to Chiron.

“I will try my best to help the helpless, for I’ve never felt prouder of myself than when I do exactly that… And, I will lead my life with love,” The tips of his ears turned red; “I’ve been having a bit of help with that.”

Nico exited the house at Chiron’s nod, and went to spend the rest of his day in the infirmary, helping people and helping Will.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy frowned as he looked at the paper in his hands, trying to decipher what was written. He tilted his head as he pronounced the words, widening his eyes as he realized what they meant.

“Annie! Where are you?” The raven-haired man yelled across the small apartment, walking into it.

“Bedroom!” He heard Annabeth’s voice sound.

He walked into the room with the paper in his hand; Annabeth was sitting on the bed with her back to the headboard, working on her laptop.

“Hey Perce,” She greeted, but she grew worried as she saw his face, “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? This is wrong.” He raised the note he had in his hand and shook it, “It’s a fucking eviction notice, what the hell?!”

The Daughter of Athena’s eyes widened and she asked for the paper, she quickly took it and read it over.

“Percy I—”

“Percy you _what_?! You’re in charge of the finances! I hand you my paycheck every month!” The man was pacing now; the eviction notice gave them three days to relocate. He didn’t want to leave this apartment; it had started feeling like home.

“Percy don’t be mad.” Annabeth placed the laptop next to her as she moved her tanned hands up and down in a gesture meant to calm him. “My dad, he- he lost his job and was low on money, I sent him some and didn’t think it would be problem. The rent completely escaped me.” She justified.

Percy glanced at her hands, the manicured nails. He looked at her hair, let down. He stared into her eyes, those grey orbs he loves so much; and found something else.

“You know Annie,” Percy started, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at his fiancée, “I’m a slow learner, that’s true. But I learn. I remember that one time about a year ago, I saw you with this Nike guy and I panicked.” He checked her face for any reaction; she was stoic but licked her lips.

“I didn’t know you knew about that.” She calmly stated.

“I know you didn’t, and we were just planning to move and I thought to myself that space will heal things, y’know? Like away from him and closer to _me_.” Percy let out a sad sigh. “Is it him?”

Annabeth remained quiet. She had placed her legs in a crisscross position and had her shoulders hunched.

“Fuck,” Percy said, “Fuck!” The green-eyed man yelled as he grabbed the nearest thing to him (the laptop) and smashed it into the wall. He took a shaky breath and blinked rapidly, “All the camp visits, all the fucking mystery. I should’ve known.” He sank to the floor with his back to the wall. “Aren’t you gonna talk, Wise-girl?” The once loving nickname was spit out like venom.

“I don’t know what you want me to say—”

“I want you to explain,” Percy took in labored breaths, “Was it something I did wrong?”

“No. It wasn’t.” The Blonde girl’s stoic face remained.

“Okay, get out.”

“What?” Her emotions betrayed her face this time, she was surprised.

“You. Heard. Me. Get out.” He glared at her, marveling at how fast love can become hatred. And Annabeth, never one to lessen her pride, looked at him with blank eyes and stood up.

The door opened and shut, leaving the apartment silent. This silence was only broken by silent sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Comments are friends!  
> Main inspiration taken form Boyce Avenue’s ‘One Life’ and P!nk’s ‘What About Us’  
> If you want more please ask.. because.. I need to know..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> will and nico are so not starting a mental health branch in the infirmary


End file.
